Answers, Now!
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Sequel to Crimson is on the Way, songs from the Heads and a alternate version of a song from the Buffy musical season six. We find out how Rachel is a vampire and about Melanie. How Quinn will come into play? Surp xover char in the end
1. First Question?

_Answers, now!_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

"_What's going on?" Rachel asked scared out of her mind about what just happened. She saw Quinn lying there so still as her eyes would closed and the short diva was more concerned about Quinn then the fact that she had superhuman strength. The thing that really shock Rachel was the fangs she had in her mouth. _

_Brittany knowing that Rachel was scared and realizing she's not like the vampires she slays. The kind soul made her way to the scared diva. "It's okay. It's okay." Rachel broke down and cry as Brittany comfort her Quinn looked up to see Rachel. _

"_I wasn't crazy, it's all true. Rachel is the Queen of the Vampires." Quinn whispered and everyone looked at the diva. "Berry is!" Santana yelled. _

_Within an hour all parties would at Shelby's house as Puck was tending to Beth. Quinn was out of it because she couldn't believe her descend into the pink punk girl was nonsense. The visions of her seeing the great vampire war in 2020 with Rachel leading the human/vampire Resistance started to unfold with one revelation. _

_**Melanie POV**_

_Oh God look at Tina so hopeful and gleeful. She doesn't even know that I have an understanding of what she is totally capable of. I'm going to need her if I want to overthrow my parents._

_**Melanie Sang to herself as she walked home...**_

_There's buzzin' and ringin' in my ear_

_And I wonder where do I go from here_

_The moments missed, the tickin' of time_

_I suppose this life is mine, all mine_

_I remember a time when my mind was clean and clear._

_How do I undo the damage I have done?_

_How do I undo the damage I have done?_

_How do I undo the damage I have done?_

_How do I undo the damage I have done?_

_**Melanie her parents abuse of learning she was bi-sexual and all the name calling they did as they yelled at her..**_

_**Melanie sing the song harder..**_

_I'm sweatin' with a pillow over my face_

_Thinkin' back to exactly the time and place._

_Darlin', it was all for you._

_I believed all the things you said to me were true._

_You know I love you to death, my dear, you know I do._

_How can I undo the damage I have done?_

_How do I undo the damage I have done?_

_How do I undo the damage I have done?_

_How do I undo the damage I have done? _


	2. Visions and Stalking

_**Answers, Now!**_

_**By**_

_**BornthisWay201f**_

_**Part Two**_

_They sat Rachel down and told her everything piece by piece. They told her that her dads had adopted her and that she was the daughter of a man named Eric who lived in another reality. He had kept Shelby alive to give birth to her and there wouldn't complications since Rachel was half-vampire. Eric was brought over by a God and all Eric had to do was make sure Shelby drank blood. From the time of conception to the birth and then with special instructions from her dads who are familiars they would able to give supplement vitamins that would curb Rachel's hunger. _

"_Why now?" Rachel asked and Quinn walking out of the bedroom responded, "I could help with that Ray. You are a Queen and so you only feel like you need to attack when you believe your are going to be challenge for your throne. I wish I told you but I couldn't believe in my gift and that's why I was all punk when I first came back. You have to understand seeing visions is overwhelming. The thought of seeing the future and past hurts a body" _

"_I could understand Quinn. I can't phantom how you have to deal with that." Rachel looked at Shelby and said, "Now I want answers from you, why did you leave the first time around?" Rachel asked with fangs out and Quinn asked Puck to take Beth as she stood behind Rachel "Don't do it." Quinn said and Hiriam as well as Leroy encourage Rachel to not kill Shelby. She withdrew her fangs plus killing Shelby would put a damper on her career._

_Melanie stalk her prey the yummy Finn Hudson who wasn't in Rachel's league because she was more then this town. _

_Melanie knew could rule this town from under Rachel with the right guy and so she was **playing with her options.** He could sing just as good and could be a pleasing bitch-boy. She wore her jeans shorts and revealing shirt with cowboy boots. She had to think of an excuse and not just grind on him even if that would be cool. _

_Shelby told her about Mr. Schuster deterring her and her own insecurities. _

"_Wait. Mr. Schu!" Santana yelled and Shelby responded, "Don't be mad at him."  
"She's right and don't cause a scene tomorrow that might mess up the big picture." Quinn backing Shelby up and responded, "You need to practice the Foo Fighters you will win." _

"_You've seen all of this." Rachel said and Quinn turn to Brittany, "You need to do patrol go to west park around Santana's house." Quinn said to them and Brittany responded, "Hey I'm the damn Slayer and so you better be right." Brittany said as she walked out then slammed the door behind her as Santana stood there thinking, when did Brittany become like her?_


	3. Touching Fire

_**Amswers, Now!**_

_**By**_

_**BornthisWay201f**_

_**Part Three**_

"_How are you? Dude I don't know I could look at Melanie knowing this." Puck said to her. Quinn gave him a look and slowly shook her head. "We have to protect our daughter. Shelby has no idea what Beth will be able to do. I feel like Puck for the first time I don't feel useless" Quinn paused and started to sing..._

_**Quinn sings:**_

_I touch the fire and it burns me_

_I look into it and it's hot_

_I could feel_

_My skin will crack and peel_

_I got the fire back_

_Through the smoke you will call to me_

_To make my way across the flame_

_To save the day I don't cause if I don't the same _

_I will walk through the fire_

_Oh God I will burn._

_I will walk through the fire_

_And let it.._

_**Somewhere across town Melanie still stalking around..**_

_**Melanie Sings:**_

_The torch I bear is scorching me_

_My parents laughing I've no doubt_

_One day they will fry_

_I'm free if they die! _

_I will help myself._

_Cause I am drawn to the fire_

_I will want to learn_

_I will walk through the fire_

_And let it_

_Melanie watches Finn drive away but beforehand he was on the phone and left a message for Rachel. He told her that he wants her to meet him at breadsticks. Melanie is going to intercept that date._

_**Across town...**_

_Brittany was kicking the shit out of the vampire as Santana was reading and Brittany stake him that threw the next one with pinpoint accuracy to the heart. "This sucks san. I'm the damn slayer." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Quinn gave me this diary..."_

_**Flashback**_

"_**This is every note I made turning the Summer Brittany needs to see this but you need to read this to help Brittany understand" Quinn said.**_

_**Present..**_

"_You're the guardian of the Queen. People are going to try to kill her and if they do vampires are going to rule the world I mean total L.A riots." Santana explained a lot of people will die and they need to protect the Queen. As Brittany heard something in the distance several wolves appeared and turned human Santana knew the leader of the pack. "What the fuck are you doing here Xavier?" Santana asked. _

"_Hey slayer." Xavier said in a flirting mood as Santana gave her a look like get the fuck away from her. "Relax San I don't want her I got my bitches all over the place. Now if you be nice I could tell you about your new vampire that lives here and that necklace." Xavier said and Brittany got down for this one. _

"_That necklace doesn't belong to that girl, it belongs to the true queen of the vampires..." Xavier said and Santana walked over to them. "What would happened if the Queen would to wear it?" Santana asked and Xavier responded, "Let's just say that every vampire in the world will fall beneath her feet and will do anything she said. The Queen must be pure of heart and it can't be use for evil." Xavier said and Santana went back to the diary then filp through the pages. "What if that someone who was an immortal took it off and brought the necklace here?" Santana asked._


	4. Truce, Hospitals andFaberry?

_Answers, now!_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Part Four **_

_Rachel walked into the room as Puck left and Quinn saw the Queen sit down. _

"_Overwhelming." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Yes." "What?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "You will juggle your road to Broadway and being Queen." Rachel wanted to know more but realize saying that much was a lot for Quinn. "I feel like a freak." Rachel mumble and Quinn slide over to give her such a big hug as Rachel rest her head on the chest. "We're going to be fine." Quinn said then Rachel looked at her then was about to ask, "What do you mean..." Santana walked in with Brittany._

"_You could experiment with women later Berry. Melanie as your necklace and she needs to gives it back to you." Santana said and Brittany added, "If you could get the necklace you make my job a lot easier because every vampire would be obedient to you." _

_As Melanie was looking around the corner as Finn was entering bread sticks four people would following him they dragged him to the alley. Melanie ran and waited for Finn to get beat up a little bit then came in to play the hero before Finn got a few shots in. As Melanie showed concerned they had really ruff Finn up. Quin got that vision of what Melanie did. _

"_We got to go to the hospital it's Finn and Melanie is going to try to turn him." Quinn yelled and they got out of the room as they pass traffic lights. Rachel rushed to Finn who looked messed up and hugged him so tight as Brittany saw Melanie in the corner of her eye. She looked at Quinn and told the slayer not to chase her for now. While Finn was resting it was a silent agreement that they should not tell the man child. _

"_He wouldn't take it very well but he will find out Rachel." Quinn told them all in the hallway. "God I forgot about the solo." Rachel said and Puck responded, "Go with Foo Fighters."_

_The following morning everyone came in and Finn was still in the hospital. Melanie stride in and was met by Puck who shown like he was happy to see her. "So want to play with the big girls tonight." Melanie said and Puck shook his head yes._

_As Rachel walked in Melanie looked over at her and they stood face to face. Brittany stood in back of her and the stranger of New Directions saw Brittany ready to back Ray up. _

"_You know I have to say your not as stupid as I thought you would." Melanie said and Brittany responded, "I would put you through that wall right there." "Look I know you are and you know what I am. Glee club is the most important thing to me and I think maybe you might feel welcomed here so I'm asking for a truce." Rachel said to Melanie and Mel thought about it. _

_Shelby walked in to this tense situation as Quinn got a vision._

"_Will is running late and I want to introduce my assistant this is Alice Cullen." Shelby said and Alice walked in she knew Alice is going to be an plus._


End file.
